


Baby, I'm Worth It

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frerard, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Stripper!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank ends up in a strip club at one in the morning, lonely and recently dumped. </p>
<p>One beautiful stripper catches his eye and they take it into a private room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Worth It

Frank didn't know where his feet were taking him. It was late at night, or early morning depending on how you looked at it, and Frank was stumbling through the streets. His boyfriend had just kicked him out for the second time that week, accusing Frank of cheating yet again. And Frank was fucking sick of it because he wasn't a cheat and even though he didn't love his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now), he cared about him. But Frank was never one to crawl away and wallow, no, he was going to make a point. And that's how he found himself sitting at the bar in a shitty downtown strip club with the sole intention of getting pissed and being fucked by some guy.

Frank couldn't hear anything apart from the sleazy music and the catcalls of the other drunk losers in this place. He downed drink after drink, knowing that he couldn't be drunk enough unless he was passed out on the floor. The lights flickered then turned off completely, leaving the room in silent darkness. Frank in his confused and entirely drunk state assumed it was a power cut, he stayed put because he was too lazy to move. Instead dim red lights flickered on, illuminating the stage in a dull yet fiery glow. 

Suddenly the music started, trumpet sounds blaring from the speakers. A figure strutted onto the stage, wiggling their hips, walking amazingly well in the highest heels that Frank had ever seen. He had long, bright red hair, which was all Frank could focus on. The shortest leather miniskirt graced his thighs and a black corset gave him curves that left Frank feeling confusingly horny. The man slinked towards the front of the stage, pausing in front of the cheering crowd and sinking to his knees. He swayed his hips in time with the music and bit his lower lip. He approached the pole in the centre of the stage and wrapped a leg around it. What Frank wouldn't give to be that pole. His eyes lustily followed the dancer's movements, drinking in his lithe body and seductive dancing. The dancer spun around the pole then crawled along the floor towards the crowd. His eyes searched the crowd for a target, resting on Frank who stared back in awe. 

"Baby I'm worth it"

The music blared and the dancer mouthed the words, swaying on his knees, displaying his whole body to the world. He stroked up one side of his body and flung himself at the pole again, lifting his high heeled feet into the air and swinging around slowly. Frank was entranced by the beautifully sexy stranger who was now grinding on the pole.

The song came to an end and despite the crowds protests, the man walked off stage, giving no more than a small smile and a wave to the people. Frank turned back to the bar in search of another drink, still thinking about the dancer and replaying the last five minutes in his head.

Across the room, Frank saw the dancer man enter the room and start flirting with some customers. That guy must get a tonne of cash each night, Frank thought. He turned back to the bar, thinking that he didn't have a chance with the man, plus he wanted to spend all his money on drinks so that he wouldn't remember this tomorrow. Hot stripper or not, he wanted to forget everything. 

Frank felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, almost falling off his stool in the process. After sitting up properly, he looked at the person in front of him. The red hair made Frank pay attention immediately as he recognised the dancer. Frank assumed he was just looking for a free drink, since Frank didn't shove any money in the stripper's pants like he had seen in films. 

"Drink?", Frank asked, holding up his glass.

"No thanks, I prefer being sober so I can remember a cute face like yours", he smiled. He had these cute little teeth and Frank became fascinated with his pink lips, slightly wet with spit. 

Frank blushed, unable to form a sentence and turned to face the bar. The man sat down next to him which surprised Frank as he thought that the handsome stripper would move onto other prey. 

"So, what's your name handsome?", he flirted.

"Uh Frank"

"I'm Gee", the man said, grinning at Frank. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Mm", Frank said intelligently. "You're a great dancer by the way".

"Why, thank you Frankie! You're a great person to dance for, the way your eyes sparkle and you pay so much attention. When I was up there, I was watching you, dancing for you sugar", Gee purred. 

Frank felt his cheeks getting hot again, his stomach erupting in butterflies and his palms began to sweat. 

"Uh... Why?", Frank asked quietly, feeling slightly awkward.

"Because you're cute, and I like cute. You looked so shocked and innocent. Oh, the things I would do to you, Frankie..."

Heat pooled to Frank's lower body immediately at Gee's words. He had always been a sucker for dirty talk but the things that Gee said made him feel so desperate. 

"What... What would you do to me?", Frank breathed curiously, unable to resist.

"I would tie you to my chair, run my hands all over your body, watch you blush as I marked you as mine. I would lick and kiss down your body, tasting all of you. I would flick my tongue over your tip, then take you all the way into my mouth, swirling my tongue around you. Ah, it would be so hot frankie", Gee smirked.

Frank stared at him with his mouth hanging slightly open as Gee ran his hand up Frank's thigh. 

"Do you want that Frankie? Would you let me do that to you? Because I want to so bad, I bet you would taste so good", Gee whispered, his breath tickling Frank's ear. 

Frank nodded quickly, making Gee smile. He took Frank's hand and led him towards the back of the club. He pulled him into a room at the side and locked the door. 

As Gee prowled towards frank, a thought popped into his head. "Hang on, do I have to pay for this, because I kind of spent all my money-"

"No sugar, I want to do this to you", Gee laughed. "For free. So relax and sit your cute little ass down".

Frank sat in a chair in the middle of the room, looking up at Gee who stood in front of him. Frank admired Gee again, his legs, his tiny miniskirt, his waist and chest covered in that corset, his pale collarbones, his smooth neck and his beautiful face. Thank God Gee was doing this for free, otherwise Frank would have spent every last dime on him.

Gee ran his hands over Frank's shoulders and slung his leg around Frank's waist so he was sitting in his lap, a leg either side of Frank. Their faces were mere inches away from each other and Frank felt so breathless. Gee stroked Frank's chest and reached for the hem of his shirt, his eyes never leaving Frank's. 

Frank's breath hitched when Gee's warm fingers slipped underneath his top and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. The back of Gee's hand ghosted across Frank's cheek, making Frank lean into his touch.

Gee leaned in and lowered his lips to Frank's neck, gently brushing them down onto his chest. His tongue darted out and circled Frank's nipple, making Frank shiver. Frank twisted his hands together behind his back, trying to stop himself from touching Gee. Gee climbed to stand up, then knelt on the floor between Frank's legs.

Gee kissed down Frank's stomach, reaching the top of his jeans. He undid the button with his fingers, then took the zipper between his teeth. Gazing up at Frank with big eyes and a grin, Gee pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Frank stared at him, wondering how it was even possible to look that sexy.

Gee reached inside Frank's pants and stroked his cock, making Frank squeak and blush. Gee giggled and lowered his mouth to Frank's cock. He licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum and ran his hands over Frank's thighs. Frank almost started to hyperventilate when Gee slowly slid his mouth over Frank's cock. Gee kept stroking the base of Frank's cock with his hands whilst moving his mouth along the length. He ran his tongue along the underside, pushing gently up, before licking over Frank's slit. Frank was so close to orgasm, his head was pounding and his hips bucked up towards Gee. 

Gee smiled and went down on Frank again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Frank gasped and gripped the chair, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. When Gee gently scraped his teeth along the underside of Frank's cock, Frank was done for. He came hard down Gee's throat, his head going light and his hips thrusting into Gee's mouth. Frank watched in awe as Gee swallowed the majority of it, leaving only a drop to slide down his chin as he pulled away. 

Gee straddled Frank again, pinning him to the chair and rocked against him. Frank could feel Gee's erection rubbing against Frank's leg, and he lifted his thigh so that Gee could rub against him easily. Gee moaned and nibbled Frank's ear as he grinded down on Frank. 

"Ah Frankie... Look at me sugar... Look at what you do to me", Gee breathed, holding Frank tightly. 

Frank felt himself getting hard again just watching Gee writhe around unashamedly.

"Touch me sugar", Gee pleaded.

Frank grabbed Gee's thighs, stroking his skin and moving under his skirt. Frank breath caught in his throat as his fingers slipped across silk panties. He palmed Gee then pushed his hands inside Gee's panties. Frank's pulled at Gee's cock, making Gee cry out. 

"Ah- ah, ah, ah, oh frankie, ah", Gee moaned, coming close to orgasm. "Ah, ah, ah- oh!", he screamed as he came. 

Hot cum spurted over Frank's fingers as he kept rubbing Gee's cock. Gee rested his head in the crook of Frank's neck as he came down from his high and tried to calm down. 

"Shit... That was...", Frank whispered.

"You were so good, sugar", Gee panted. "So good for me".

Frank felt the heat wash over him again. Gee seemed to have an effect on him that no one had ever had before. 

"Thank you", Frank choked out, unsure what he was supposed to say with a half naked stripper sitting in his lap.

"You're so adorable frankie, I just want to keep you", Gee grinned, climbing off of Frank.

"Yeah? I wouldn't mind", Frank laughed quietly. 

"Maybe we'll do this again then...", Gee raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and leave kudos if you did! Hope you liked it, you can comment any requests if you have them! This is also on my wattpad account: @supernaturalfics666


End file.
